In Reverse
by greenapple7
Summary: Dead romantic interests or not, it was now their responsibility to bring down that goddamn organization. (Canon Pairings)
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DCMK series. ok, bye.**

**first**

The room was empty.

The usual disappointment flooded Mouri Ran's senses as she soaked in the dark atmosphere that bothered a lot of buyers as soon as they step inside the said room. Most pointed out that the lush green drapes that hung heavily on the window, covering the sunlight, dampened the beauty of the room. The mold was suffocating the neat, uptight couple . The darkness was too much for the happy-go-lucky newlyweds. The fact that the room gave off "demonic vibes" was enough to make the religious couple run.

Of course, the closest Ran got to selling the house was when a Satanic cult leader expressed his contentment and proclaimed how perfect the house would be for his rituals that you don't need to know. However, Ran would rather let Sonoko run her self with a tractor than to sell this house to some weirdo.

Ran slowly traced the linings of the bed and let out a lofty sigh. She was getting too attached again. This was his bed, their safe sanctuary. She tried to count the times he had comforted her in this very spot, she couldn't. It was too painful.

She proceeded to move and sat down on the mahogany colored chair where he spent his free time reading his Sherlock novels. Her fingers traced the table's outline with so much longingness. There was a time when she wished he would just look up from his stupid book and spend time with her.

Now, she didn't give a damn. Now, she would do everything just to see him in that state again, reading happily-

_Alive_

* * *

"Kazuha-chan!"

The loud voice rang all over the streets of Osaka. It was a rather normal morning for the people who were enjoying their cup of coffee and slices of bread until a young man, who was probably in his early twenties, disturbed them.

Unfortunately, even if he managed to grab unwanted attention from them, a woman was sitting on the leftmost corner of a cafe, unbothered by the ruckus he was causing.

"Kazuhaaaaaaaaaaa", he whined as he approached her table. Upon closer inspection, the woman was still busy looking at nowhere, her eyes glazed and if it weren't for the young man's dense personality, he would've seen the pain dancing in her dark orbs.

"Kazuha-chan?", he asked one more time and snapped his fingers in front of her but to no avail.

He repeated her name again.

And again.

'Kazuha...'

At that moment, Toyama Kazuha felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. She inhaled forcefully and coughed loudly which gained the attention of nearby customers.

"Oh shit, Kazuha-chan! Are you alright?", a voice laced with genuine concern enveloped her.

Kazuha?

Oh right, that was her name.

After a few seconds, she managed to return to her normal posture and saw a 5'9 blond sitting in front of her, holding out a glass of water.

"Leo-san?", she asked with her eyebrow raised. What was he doing here?

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling? You got me worried there for a second.", he replied while she took the glass of water and drank it like a madman.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the water. So, what are you doing here?", she asked again but to no avail.

"Are you following me again Leo?", she continued while looking at him suspiciously.

The blond finally sighed and nodded. He locked his green eyes with hers.

Green. So much like-

"Your father was worried, Kazuha-chan. You ran off yesterday and he was afraid that you'd do something that you might regret.", he explained calmly. Unfortunately for him, his concern was taken offense by the seething woman in front of him.

"What the hell, Leo! I'm already 26 years old! You can't keep babying me! Besides, whatever decisions I make is none of your business. Do none of you trust me?", she asked, practically boiling with anger.

Leo held up his hands and shrugged.

"Kazuha-chan, its not that we don't trust you. You're a grown woman now, we respect that. It's just that ever since that incident, you've never been the same. Hattori-san wouldn't appro-"

Upon hearing his name, Kazuha stood up. She rummaged through her purse and placed paper bills on the table with a rough force.

As she turned and left, Leo sighed and stretched his arms. His eyes followed Toyama Kazuha's brooding posture and sighed once more. Perhaps, saying the late detective's name was too much.

_Perhaps, the rumors were true then. Love really trumps death._

* * *

Nakamori Aoko was never the type to gossip. Being the youngest inspector of the Ekoda Police Headquarters and female, she had to divert her attention from shopping, gossiping and other stereotypical _girly_ actions so she could be taken seriously in her line of work. She worked so damn hard to be in her position and she would be damned if some misogynistic assholes took that away from her because of giggling with a friend.

However, as much as she strayed from gossiping, it couldn't be helped that a little bit of juicy information could actually be useful in solving cases. So this led Aoko to her current predicament, an old school trick but very, _very_ useful- listening to women chat in the restroom.

"It's true! I saw him kiss her last night at the parking lot!"

Gasps were audible but were quickly silenced by the main gossip girl.

"Not only that but I could swear that they were pretttttty hot and bothered when they drove off."

"WHATT? But Tanaka-san's married!"

"Exactly! So imagine my surprise when his sweet secretary played tonsil tennis with him!"

"That is disgusting!"

The chatter went on and on. Aoko's lips twitched in disgust. So his wife's suspicions were true, her asshole of a husband was cheating. However, that didn't explain the threat she received three days ago. Unless of course his sweet secretary wasn't so sweet at all.

_Ah, __all in the name of love._

Aoko coughed and that seemed to scare the group of gossiping females. She heard them scurry off and the door was shut in no time. She took that as her signal and left the restroom. She made a quick detour to Tanaka-san's wife and called her up to the topmost office.

"Ah, Nakamori-san, how was your investigation?", a very hopeful Tanaka asked her as she walked inside his wide office. Aoko smiled coldly at the cheating bastard which made him wince.

"I'd like you to call in your secretary, sir.", replied Aoko as she stared at the beautiful view outside the window.

"But what's she-"

"Trust me sir. _Call her in."_

After a few seconds, the wife and the girlfriend came inside the office. Both were equally surprised when they saw each other.

"What is the meaning of this Nakamori-san? I-I don't think its necessary to call them both."

The nervousness in his voice was so obvious. Aoko had to stifle in a laugh._ How pathetic_.

"Nakamori-san, I have a lot of work to do.", insisted the secretary. The wife glared at the young beauty her husband was screwing but gritted her teeth and remained quiet.

"Ah, not too busy I hope. After all, since you have the time to taunt Mrs. Tanaka over there.", replied Aoko in the sweetest voice she could muster.

The shock in their faces were almost comical.

"What?"

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!"

Aoko smirked lazily and started to deduce which led to a lot of hysterical tears from both Tanaka-san and the secretary. This bored Aoko to death.

"I only did that because I love you!"

_Ah shit._ That line caused Aoko's straight face to falter. Her heart ached for a bit when she remembered where she had heard those lines.

_Put your self together Nakamori Aoko. _But she couldn't so she had to do the second best thing she could do to straighten her emotions. She had to leave.

"Well then, now that this is all settled, I'll leave you three to decide what's the next step. Goodbye.", she said coolly and left the room.

Suddenly, the world was back to its color- ashen gray. Everything seemed dull and lifeless and why wouldn't they, after all, life was the same for Nakamori Aoko.

She continued to walk past the guards and into the busy streets. She had to get all of those thoughts outside her head or the demons inside will reign free again.

Aoko shrugged as she walked into her favorite place- a boxing arena. She had been boxing for years now to relieve her stress and now seemed a pretty good time to unleash her frustrations on a poor bag.

She nodded at the usual people and got dressed for action. She took note of the gloves placed outside the ring but decided to against them. She didn't need them. A greater pain would eventually distract her.

She got inside the ring and clenched her fists. She punched the bag with restrained anger and after a few minutes, the bag eventually gave up and fell down.

"3 minutes and 46 seconds. Not bad, Aoko-san.", a familiar voice caught Aoko's attention.

"Hakuba," she said with a catlike smile, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hakuba Saguru motioned her to come near as she approached him. She placed her arms over the ropes as he took her bloodied fists in his hand.

"Ah if only he can see you now.", whispered Hakuba which made Aoko smirk.

"Well, he can't. He's dead remember.", said Aoko then laughed emptily.

Hakuba Saguru frowned and wrapped her fists in a bandage to stop the bleeding. Satisfied, he inserted the unused bandage in his coat. With all the courage he could summon, he looked up and saw the emptiness in her eyes. It pained him to see her like that but it was time.

"I'm not too sure about that.", answered Hakuba which earned a raised eyebrow from Aoko.

"What?"

"I said I'm not too sure about that.", repeated Hakuba with newfound confidence. He saw her confusion and then heard her laugh.

"Oh Hakuba.", said Aoko and patted the Detective's hair. "I don't know what Akako has been telling you but that person is dead. No amount of necromancy spells would change that."

Her tone dropped significantly. Hakuba grimaced at her empty teases and held her hand.

"Aoko. Listen to me well, there might be something you should know."

That seemed to flip Nakamori Aoko's mood into something worse. She ducked and got out of the ring flawlessly. She ignored Hakuba's pleas for her to listen to him and wiped her sweat. She continued to walk away until the Detective caught her arm.

"Aoko, we have to talk. Kaito is here. Kaito's alive!"

* * *

**Yeah, okay guys. Thanks for reading!**


	2. two

**A/N: Sorry i had to delete the other chapter. I just a had an epiphany and realized it sucked so heh. Thank you for reading!**

It was quite a taxing day for Ran. Being a kindergarten teacher was rewarding when you see the bright smiles on your student's faces but it was the opposite when you deal with their overbearing parents. She stretched her arms and sighed contentedly at the thought of a warm bath and a box of sinfully good chocolates. After her patient explanation to one Mrs. Saiko about the dangers of not vaccinating her lovely daughter, she deserved an evening of total relaxation.

She gathered her things and bid her co-teachers goodbye. All but one returned her sentiments but Ran couldn't be more surprised at Hayate-san's cold demeanor. She was used to being ignored by the man who acted as if she was nonexistent ever since he got transferred in their department as soon as she got the job. Not that Ran really minded but it was still unusual for her to be treated that way.

Ran leisurely strolled the familiar landscape of Beika. The afternoon sunlight was warm and comforting. The smell of freshly baked bread invaded her senses and transported her back to the days when she was just a young, naive girl who loved the world, and the equally young boy who has always been by her side.

_"Ran!"_

_An eight year old girl slowly craned her neck to see who was calling her. She was sulking but trying to enjoy the swing alone. It was her playtime but she was by herself since her only friend, Shinichi, suddenly left her ten minutes ago. She thought everything was fine since they were enjoying playing but he suddenly ran away._

_"Stupid Shinichi" muttered Ran and hastily kicked the sand in front of her._

_However, a smile adorned her lovely face when she saw him waving at her, holding something in his tiny hands.With her bag swinging, she ran over to his side and accepted the piece of bread he offered her._

_"Eh? Why are your eyes red?" questioned Shinichi as they walked side by side towards the swing set. Ran shook her head, hoping he would drop it but her friend wasn't having any of it._

_"Nothing. Why did you leave so suddenly?" she asked, still refusing to look at him._

_Shinichi shrugged and replied. "I saw this onii-chan who was selling some delicious treat so I went over to buy us some."_

_Ran's smile only widened and pinched the boy which earned her a loud yelp._

_"Ow! What was that for?" he scowled and took a bite of the snack in his hands._

_"You idiot, you left me here without saying anything. I thought you left for good." she replied to which he chuckled at._

_"You're the idiot. Do you think I could ever leave you there just like that? Never."_

"But you did."

Ran could only smile sadly at the heavens, her heart heavy and tears were threatening to spill. That bittersweet memory was unfortunately carved in the deepest parts of her heart. It was ironic. Perhaps, fate thought it was fun.

She figured she couldnt walk without her legs wobbling or her eyesight blurred with tears so she sat on a bench. She clutched her handbag and took deep breaths to calm her self. After a few minutes, she felt better and decided to stand up. It was futile because her legs betrayed her, giving up immediately. Ran closed her eyes and waited for the pain, for the rough contact with the ground but it never came.

"H-Hayate-kun?"

To her surprise, the one colleague who treated her coldly had his arms around her, catching her from falling. Ran thanked all her lucky stars when she felt the strength in her legs returning.

"Are you okay, Mouri-san?" he asked calmly to which Ran nodded to. He watched her stand up and collect her bag. Ran blushed and hurriedly thanked the man and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm and looked at her sternly, his light brown eyes staring intensely.

"I don't think you're well enough. Here, I'll walk you home." he insisted, his tone calm and cold as usual, but Ran couldn't help but to be surprised at the sudden character change.

"But-"

"No. I'm going to accompany you Mouri-san. Besides, your house is just near mine." he said and walked past her. Ran didn't have time to ask him why he knew where her house was and followed him meekly. A few moments passed and he definitely slowed his pace so that she could keep up with him. They walked side by side for minutes until Ran reached her house.

"Well, this is my stop, Hayate-san. Thank you, once again." she said politely and bowed. He nodded and raised an eyebrow when he saw something at her doorway.

"Okay. Take care of yourself Mouri-san. I'll take my leave now. You wouldn't want to keep your twin waiting." he said and turned to leave. Ran frowned. _What twin?_

The answer was given to her right away when she turned around to see a woman who definitely looked a lot like her sitting on her porch. Ran blinked at the dark haired woman who had the most beautiful blue eyes yet Ran had to admit, also the most emotionless pair.

She stood up immediately when she saw Ran staring at her. Ran walked slowly towards her and was about to ask her but the woman had beat her.

"Mouri Ran? My name is Nakamori Aoko. Kudou Shinichi is still alive, and I can prove it."

* * *

**Ok. I dont know about that but thanks for reading!**


End file.
